1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus, particularly to the optical disk apparatus which is suitably used to record and reproduce information in and from a recordable optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various optical disks are commercialized as a large-capacity recording medium. Examples of the commercialized optical disk include a write once read many optical disk such as CD-R (Compact Disc-Recordable) and DVD-R (Digital Versatile Disc-Recordable) and a rewritable optical disk such as CD-RW (CD-ReWritable) and DVD-RW (DVD-ReWritable). Recently, HDDVD (High-Definition Digital Versatile Disc)-R, HDDVD-RW, and a Blu-ray disk are being developed as the larger-capacity recordable disk for the market.
In such disks, disk management information recorded in a data lead-in area is read during recording and reproduction, and recording and reproducing operations are performed to the disk based on the disk management information. At this point, where an error exists in the disk management information, for example, there is generated such a trouble that previous data is overwritten in an already-recorded area. Therefore, when the error is detected in the disk management information obtained from the disk, usually a user is informed of error, or the disk is forcedly discharged from a drive to stop the recording and reproducing operations for the disk.
The error in the disk management information is generated by the following causes. For example, in HDDVD-R, PFI (Physical Format Information) in pieces of information recorded by pits in a system lead-in area is directly recorded in the data lead-in area. Usually PFI read from the system lead-in area is tentatively stored in a memory, and pieces of PFI data in the memory are sequentially written in the data lead-in area to perform the recording of PFI. PFI includes a space area (reserve area) because of a format. In the case where the drive performs a process so as to map only the data except for the space area on the memory, unnecessary data is included at a position on the memory which should originally be the space area, when data caused by a noise or the like remains at the position on the memory corresponding to the space area. In this state of things, when the data on the memory is written in the data lead-in area, PFI includes the unnecessary data at the position which should originally be the space area after writing the data.
Additionally, when current surge occurs during the recording operation of the disk management information, there is generated a phenomenon that “1” is recorded at the position where “0” should originally be recorded. In this case, the error is also generated in the disk management information on the disk.
When the error is generated in the disk management information, as described above, the process of stopping the recording and reproducing operations is performed to the disk on the drive side. In this case, a user cannot read the information from the disk, and the user loses the large volumes of recording data. In the case where the data cannot be recorded in the disk, large volumes of disk property are wasted. Furthermore, in the case where the recording and reproducing operations cannot be performed, sometimes the user recognizes that the disk is not compatible with the drive.